


A

by percentpizza



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drugs, Gang Violence, Gangs, Methamphetamine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangs haven't been too much of a problem in South Korea, that is until a new gang on the block, GOT7, starts getting into the drug ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A

Nighttime. The stars were burning well, it seemed.

Jaebum and Mark slammed Jungkook against the brick wall. The dull sound of his skull sounded, and he winced. The blood that’s beginning to dry to a maroon encrusts Jaebum and Mark’s knuckles.

“You know where you hid Bambam’s stash. Why did you jump him? This is our damn turf.” Mark dragged Jungkook down the wall, scraping the back of his head.

“Fine, you want your damn dope? Then I’ll give it to you and tell my boss that you’ve been attacking a kid,” Jungkook spat. He jerked his arms out of Jaebum’s hands.

“With what names of ours?” Jaebum asked.

Realizing Jungkook didn’t know their names, he threw them Bambam’s baggie and made a run for it.

“Whatever, he was a little shit anyway,” remarked Jaebum.

“What’s he from?” asked Mark.

“A little gang called BTS. Part of the BigHit biz. A little older than us but we got JYP to back us up in case we get in some shit, you know.”

Jaebum and Mark ducked below the hole in the wire fence and abandoned the alleyway.

* * *

 

The elevator dinged, rattled to a stop, then opened its doors. A few steps down the hall and to the right lay Bambam’s apartment. Mark’s knock signified he had arrived.

Bambam opened the door, and allowed Mark and Jaebum to enter. The door closed before anyone spoke.

“We got your ice back.” Mark tossed the baggie containing three, maybe four grams.

“Oh good! I have a sale due tomorrow, and I got a good price on it.” Bambam slid the baggie off the table into his hand.

“Why were you carrying it around anyway? We can’t have rival gangs knowing how good our shit is,” Jaebum said.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, this is only a one time thing, and I forgot I even had it on me, anyway.”

“Why? Were you gonna take a hit or two of our own product? You know we ain’t about that, right?”

Bambam took a gun out of the waist of his pants and pointed it at Jaebum. It shook gently in his hand.

“You know I’m _the_ fuckin’ distributor, right? You can never get a damn sale out of Yugyeom, I’m the only one who knows how the fuck to sell shit!” Bambam pointed the gun closer to his head.

“Bambam put the damn gun down. This isn’t the time and place. Breathe,” Mark directed calmly.

Before Mark knew, Bambam ran out of his apartment.

And a gunshot sounded.


End file.
